An Anime Crossover
by Hikari Hime1
Summary: Hey this is one heck of an anime crossove. The first of it's kind! I am really bad at writing summeries. If you like let me kno k?
1. Proluge

"I remember when our lives were happy and carefree" said the queen, "the year was nineteen hundred and ninety-two." "It was the year that my husband Azuza defeated the sayian army with the help of master Freeza and everyone rejoiced"  
*Flashback*  
There are many people dancing to the Jurai celebration dance including the sixteen heirs to the Juraian throne. "It was a great celebration and no star shone brighter than that of our little Hope my youngest niece." "She begged my sister, husband and I not to leave for Kashmire , because she was afraid of being alone, so we had a special gift made to make the separation easier for all of us."  
"For me?" she asked, "Is it a Jewelry Box?"  
"Watch this." Said the queen.  
"It plays my favorite bedtime song!!"  
"You can play it at night when you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing."  
"Read what the necklace says" said Misaki  
"Together in Kashmire" she read aloud "Really? Oh! Auntie Phunaho!"   
"But we would never be together on Kashmire, for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of Jurai. His name was Rasputin. We thought he was a holy man but he was a fraud, power mad , and dangerous.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Azuza  
"I am your confidant." he said in a high pitched voice  
"Confidant, Your nothing but a traitor!" he said "GET OUT!"  
"Do you think you can banish the great Rasputin by the unholy powers vested in me I banish you, with a curse!" Mark my word you and your entire family with disappear within the for night!" He shouted. " I will not rest until I see the end of the Juraian reign FOREVER!!"  
"From that moment on the sparkle of happiness in our lives disappeared as on own people turned against us"  
"Daddy" said Aeka screams  
"Misaki, Children Hurry" he screams   
"My music box!"   
"Hope, come back, come back" Screams Phunaho.  
They run back to Hope's room and hope begins rummaging through her dollhouse.  
"Hope, hurry!"  
People are screaming and guns are being fired.   
"Come on Hope!"  
A young boy runs up.  
"Quick come this way out the servants quarters"  
Hope and Phunaho run through the small door and Hope drops the music box.  
"Gohan! Grab my music box!"   
"No, just go!"  
With that he shoves them through the door and locks it. The door gives way to the men beating on it.  
"Where are they boy?"  
Gohan throws a vase but is knocked out by one of the men's guns.  
*Outside*  
"Auntie Phunaho!"  
"Keep up with me darling."  
Rasputin Jumps from the bridge above and grabs onto Hope.  
"Let me go please?" she cries  
"You'll never escape me child, never!"   
The ice that is under him begins to crack and he sinks to a watery grave.  
*at a train station*  
"Hope, come on Hurry!"  
Phunaho hops onto the train looks behind her and sees Hope running behind the train.  
"Here, take hold of my hand, Don't let go of my hand!"  
They hold on for a brief moment before their hands slip causing Hope to fall to the ground and be knocked unconscious.  
*End Flashback*  
"So many lives were lost that night and all the heirs to the Juraian throne have vanished and my Hope, my dear little niece, I never saw her again.  
  
  
  
So what did ya think? it was my first fanfic so be nice. Send all comments to iwuvjesus06@hotmail.com. Thanks   
Hikari Hime 


	2. Gohan Starts Searching

Ten years have passed since the Jurai incident and all of the heirs to the Jurian throne have vanished. The only known survivor is Queen Phunaho who is trying to rule Jurai all alone. She has revealed the story about Hope and has offered an award of ten million jurai.  
  
Gohan and Krillin began diligently searching for a Hope look alike. Gohan was the only person besides the Queen to have ever seen Hope. Plus he had the music box that she had dropped on her way out of th palace on that sad night.  
"Gohan, I got us a theater for the auditions" said Krillin pulling Gohan out of his dream of being able to help his family which was in serious financial trouble.  
"Everything is going according to plan, now all we need is the girl" He said smiling "Just think Krillin, no more scraping to pay bills no more living in cramped quarters, we'll have three tickets to fame and fortune one for you, one for me, and one for Hope Jurai."  
He began packing to go to the theater for the auditions along with grabbing the music box before walking out the door.  
*At the Mr. Satan's Mansion*  
"Little lady if you can't learn some manners then I am going to be forced to kick you out of my house." Mr. Satan yelled very loudly hoping the reporters would appear.  
"Good, I don't like you anyway, you blame everything on me." Videl yelled back. "I'm old enough to take care of myself" and with that she walked out the door and slammed it behind her. There's no way he could be my real father. She thought to herself. A real father would always support you in everything you did and love you no matter what. She reached down and pulled an old worn out chain from her pocket and put it on.   
"Together on Kashmire" she read aloud. I guess the only way for me to find out who I am is to go to this Kashmire place. That means I would have to take a shuttle to that planet. "I don't have the money for that and I know after what just happened my father isn't going to help me out" she said aloud.  
"Hey you there" said an odd voice.  
"Who me?" asked Videl.  
"See Gohan he can help you."  
"Son Gohan? Where can I find him?"  
"At the old Juraian mansion but you didn't hear it from me."  
I can't believe I am going to see Gohan after all this time. It has to have been at least a year since my Father made me move because he thought me and Gohan were secretly dating.   
*At the theater*   
"Thank you for trying out we will get in touch with all of you to let you know if you were selected." said Gohan walking out he door.  
"That's it Gohan, at least one hundred girls and still not one girl to pretend to be The Princess."  
We'll find her Krillin, she's somewhere right under our noses, remember one look at this music box and the queen will think we have brought the real Hope"  
*Videl inside mansion*  
"Hello?" she calls "Anybody home?"  
She begins wandering down the empty halls searching for any signs of life. She sees many painting hanging in what appears to be a ballroom.   
"This place it's like a memory from a dream."  
"Hey ! What are you doing in here?" Gohan called as Videl began to run. "Stop, stop"   
She stopped in front of a huge picture with the royal family one it.  
"Now how did you get in h-here?" He said realizing that she looked exactly like Hope. She shrugged her shoulders. Gohan stood there as Krillin came running up.  
"Krillin do you see what I see?"  
"Yes of course!"  
"Gohan, and Krillin? It's me Videl!" she cried.  
"Videl? Oh my goodness you've changed so much." said Krillin  
"But what are you doing here?" asked Gohan  
"I need travel papers, they say your the one to see except I can't tell you who said that."  
Gohan gradually begins circling her  
"What are you doing ? What were you a vulture in another life?"  
"Sorry Videl but you look an awful lot like......., never mind now you said somthing about travel papers."  
"Yes, I'd like to go to Kashmire"  
"Why?"  
"It's the only clue I have to a family except my so-called father."  
" We'd love to take you and we have three tickets here, unfortunatly the third is for her Hope."  
"OHHHHHH"   
"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess with her aunt"  
"You do resemble her"  
"The same blue eyes"  
"The Juraian mystic eyes"  
"The Juraian smile"  
"Misaki's chin"  
"Look Gohan, she even has Phunaho's hands"  
"Your the same age and physical type"  
"Are you trying tell me you think that I am Hope"  
"All I'm saying is that I have seen thousands of girls all over the world and not one of them looks as much like the Grand Duchess as you."  
"I knew you were crazy Gohan, but now I think you are both mad."  
"Why? You don't know what happened tot you."  
"No one knows what happened to her."  
"Your looking for family in Kashmire and her only family is in Kashmire.  
"Did you ever think of the possibility?"  
"That I could be royalty?" she asked "Well I don't know I mean it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when your famous father hates you, but sure yeah I guess every lonely girl would hope she was a princess."  
"Really wish we could help but the third ticket is for Hope." said Gohan   
"Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?"  
"All she wants to do is go to Kashmire why give away a third of the reward money?"  
"I'm telling you we are walking away to soon."  
"Not to worry I've got it all under control alright Krillin walk a little slower."  
Videl is gazing up at a picture of Hope and Misaki.  
"3-2-1"  
"Gohan!"  
"Did you call me?"  
If I don't remember who I am the n who's to say I'm not a princess or a Duchess or whatever she is, right?"  
"Go on"  
"And if I'm not Hope the empress will certainly know right away and it's all just an honest mistake."  
"But if you are the princess then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back."  
"You know Krillin's right?" Gohan said "either way it gets to Kashmire"  
"Right" she said shaking his hand  
"May I present her royal higness the Grand Duchess Hope."  
  
  
  
So what did ya think? Please remember to r+r @ iwuvjesus06@hotmail.com.  
  
Hikari Hime 


	3. A new enemy

Oblivious to the gang below two beady eyes were watching the entire scene as it played out below.  
"Hope?" said Bartock. "Yeah just one problem there kids she's dead and all the other Juraians are gone."  
The gift that his master had received ten years earlier from the dark forces began to glow completely freaking Bartock out as smoke figures began to emerge from it.  
"Ok I get it enough with the glowing and the smoke people, if that things come back to life it must mean.....................Hope is alive!"  
Looking back down at Videl.  
"And that's her."  
The reliquary that belong to his master began to fly toward the ground and Bartock was hanging on to it for dear life. When it came to a stop Bartock heard a very loud voice.  
"Who dares to intrude on my solitude." said the voice, "Get out. GET OUT!"  
It said picking up Bartock in its bony hands. The creature gasped.  
"Bartock" it said affectionately, "Is that you?"  
"Master your alive?"  
"Yeah in a matter of speaking" and when he said that his eyeball popped out.  
"Whoa, that just um popped right out there sir."  
"Something's happened."  
"Yeah that's because I saw Hope, sir"  
His lips began to glide down his long beard   
"Hope is alive?"  
"Uh, sir, your lips"  
"That stupid Juraian, that's why I'm stuck here instead of ruling the Universe my curse is unfulfilled" He said.  
"Well I guess a curse just ain't what it used top be huh master?"  
"If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces, it's the key to my powers?"  
"What you mean this reliquary?"  
"GIVE THAT TO ME!"  
"Ok don't get so grabby"  
"Now that I have this I will capture Hope and kill her and all of her family all at once then I will be able to rule the Universe in it's entirety.  
  
  
Hey you guys it's me again um well I just wanted to say I know it is going by the Anastasia but trust me it will get better. Please r+r at iwuvjesus@hotmail.com. Thanks!!  
Hikari Hime 


End file.
